


Childlike Maturity

by lucienne



Series: Stories of an Agent and his Quartermaster [4]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienne/pseuds/lucienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we are like children.” Q said as Bond sat down on one of the swivel chairs beside the table. </p>
<p>“Believe me, children nowadays may be different from before, but I don’t think we fuck as much as they do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childlike Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below for prompts! I'm up for anything.

Eve commented that they were like children.

 

Q wasn’t used to getting that kind of self-description since he would tend to be more _mature_ than his actual age (which wasn’t really that old to be honest). Men his age would be all over their heads with trying to find romance and ‘who they are’ and that bullshit. Q wasn’t like that.

 

But apparently when he would work with Bond, he was “ _unbearably immature”_. Quote and unquote.

 

It wasn’t like they got themselves into a romantic relationship just because they fucked once. But Q had to admit, it was a very promisingfuck. No, he and Bond were back to their Quartermaster-Agent relationship but the flirting increased tenfold. Maybe because they’ve both seen each other naked already, knew where the other would touch to become putty in whoevers hands. Things like that. So they went on with that, to the extent that even Eve began getting ticked off with it.

 

“So you just have to make sure that your aim doesn’t—“ Q was cut off by a bone-shattering explosion as Bond threw the new hand grenade that he was testing in one of the labs. Eve was beside Q, in goggles and ear covers as well. Q groaned after he recovered from the bomb, taking off the bulky head phones and rubbing his ear shells.

 

“ _Jesus_. Do you ever listen to me, Bond?” Q demanded, glaring daggers at Bond who was now walking back towards them with a grin.

 

“I like that bomb.”

 

“Why do I ever stand you.” Q muttered to himself as he began chucking some bits of plaster from the damaged wall and tossing them over to the bin. It was a heartless attempt, but the cleaners would take care of it later.

 

Bond was behind him immediately, arms around his waist, chin resting on Q’s shoulder. “Well, we don’t have to do it standing next time.” He said, voice all low and sultry and lips curled into a lecherous grin.

 

Eve rolled his eyes and shook her head. “Stop it, for the majesty’s sake, I might have to take my own life.”

 

Q and Bond turned around, now both of them looking like two mischievous children. Even Q with his chaste cardigan and glasses, not to mention the unruly hair. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Moneypenny,” Bond’s teasing tone echoed through the walls. “I’m very much open to a three-way.”

 

“I don’t share though.” Q whispered, before catching Bond’s lips in between his teeth and sucking hard. Bond made a noise deep in his well-toned chest.

 

“Sweet jesus,” It was Eve again, and now she was moving to get up and gathered her documents scattered on the table. “May god have mercy on your souls.” She said with a shake of her head before walking out the door. The moment it closed with a click, Q found himself giggling alongside Bond’s deep chuckle.

 

“Maybe we are like children.” Q said as Bond sat down on one of the swivel chairs beside the table.

 

“Believe me, children nowadays may be different from before, but I don’t think we fuck as much as they do.”

 

“Must you always have such a filthy mouth?” Q asked as he settled on Bond’s lap, hands gripping the agent’s shoulders and thighs on either side of the other mans. Bond began nuzzling Q’s jaw, biting softly here and there.

 

“Mm, you like it anyway.” Bond said in between kisses, and he felt Q’s breathing quicken.

 

“ _Yes_ ,”

 

Tanner entered that same lab a few hours later to find a half-naked Agent Bond and his Quartermaster mid-coitus, and quietly slid back out, praying quietly that he went unnoticed. 


End file.
